Talk:Latin language
Latin language I understand that it's been decided to keep this page under the name "Latin" rather than the name "Latin language" as might understandably be considered appropriate from the convention applied to other languages listed under Category:Earth languages. My apologies for my own confusion on this point, and to help prevent future similar confusion, I'm making this note here for posterity. --TommyRaiko 14:38, 3 November 2007 (UTC) : I see User:Renegade54 moved it stating: "exception to rule; keep same as Wikipedia." Where and when was this established on MA? As Tommy stated above, it doesn't fit our naming conventions, as we are not Wikipedia. --Alan del Beccio 16:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : Actually there are references to the "Latin" (Spanish), as well, , , . --Alan del Beccio 16:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Talk:Ad astra per aspera We don't have pages on phrases, last time I checked. Since this is a quote from an arm patch, perhaps a merge to assignment patch is in order? If not, then maybe Starfleet uniform (2140s-early 2160s). --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Do we even have a citable source for this information? At best it would be "Background", since it was never cited or seen on screen, wouldn't it?Capt Christopher Donovan 05:44, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::The motto was clearly legible on a monitor in , still, I don't think we should create a page just for the phrase. --Jörg 11:47, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :I stand corrected...and agree it should be a note in whatever main article the motto is associated with.Capt Christopher Donovan 12:42, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, a merge is appropriate here.--31dot 14:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Latin anyone? --Alan del Beccio 16:56, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Merge with Latin - consistent with our approach to phrases like petaQ --> Klingonese – Cleanse 02:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::If this phrase/motto is only ever used in the context of Earth Starfleet, then wouldn't it be best for readers to have the resulting redirect point to that page, instead of some page about the language the phrase just happens to be written in? Merge to that page, I'd say, and keep the redirect... of course, the information could also be copied to the latin article as well. -- Cid Highwind 09:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I have no problem with that. – Cleanse 00:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Talk:Tempus fugit ;PNA: Since someone slapped on a PNA and didn't mention why on the talk page like they're supposed to, I'm going to guess that it's because the article needs POV attention. -- Sulfur 12:31, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :POV attention - check :) -- Cid Highwind 12:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ;Removed: I've removed the following plot information that had nothing to do with quote. Speaking of which, however, do we even need an article on a phrase? --From Andoria with Love 07:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :When Seven of Nine was sent to apprehend another version of Captain Braxton, she managed to trap him in in a point in time, but suffered from Temporal Psychosis, preventing her from completing her mission, when Captain Janeway was sent in place of Seven of Nine. ;Merge: It's a phrase, not a thing, therefore merge with Latin. --Alan del Beccio 22:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. – Cleanse 03:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) External link to list of Latin phrases? This may be a stupid question, but this is the place to discuss changes to the article. ;) Would including a link to be good? We already have a link to the language, and for most languages, that'd be enough. But in Trek, most Latin references are to common phrases, not just the language. (No one speaks it natively; it usually appears when one colors his/her speech with a Latin phrase.) I'd think a link to the phrases article would just as – if not more – helpful than the language one. I hesitate to add it, for I know we're not Wikipedia. (It'd just be for readers' convenience.) The language article is loaded with interesting but ponderous historical info; it's not that easy to find the phrases one. Just my $0.02/€0.02/£0.02. 15:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) "Good Town"? In the "The Game", when Pacard greets Wesley and asks him in Latin if his proficiency in said language has improved, Wesley answers him in Latin, to which Pacard responds, "Oppido bonum". This literally means in Latin "Good town." Why does the script translate it as, "Very good", or how could, "Good town" possibly be a sensible reply to Wesley?-- 00:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) *Actually, it wouldn't mean that. I'm not a Latin speaker, but it seems to me that it could be, "A/The good to a/the town," or, "A/the good with a/the town." The closest (loose) translation to "Very good" that sounds somewhat like, "Oppido bonum" is, "Optime.-- 00:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Is there a reason you responded to your own question? 31dot (talk) 00:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That wasn't my intention; I wanted my append my second post to my original. Patrick Stewart didn't mispronounce the phrase, but the writers may have mistranslated his response. Picard should have been meant to say "Optime bonum." They may have confused oppido with optimo, which is the neuter ablative and dative forms of the Latin word for "good", even though they should, if they wanted an adjective, used the neuter nominative. Of course, "good" is adjective, while they needed an adverb, (in order to modify "good", as opposed to producing "good good"). In conclusion, they used a misspelling of a word form that was in in the improper case of a word that, were it the correct form, would have been of the wrong part of speech, and thus the wrong word entirely. Either they were very mistaken or they purposefully had Picard utter improper Latin. This is unlikely because the translation of, "Very good," is taken from the script. Now, the script says, "Very good", but that isn't necessarily canon, (as it isn't "onscreen"). Shouldn't something be written in-place of the incorrect translation of, "Very Good,"?-- 00:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) This is not a misuse of "oppido." "Oppido bonum" / "oppido difficile" for "very good" or "truly difficult" are phrases invoked by Apuleius, Gellius, Plautus (on at least three occasions), Quintilian, Cicero, Catullus, and Livy. 22:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : UPDATE: Further discussion of "oppido" for "very" is included in "Aspects of the language of latin prose," 2005, ed. Tobias Reinhardt, et. al. p87. 22:12, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :: After some reasearch, I concur with your correction.-- 21:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) "Persona non grata" doesn't mean "unthankful person". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona_non_grata Maybe someone could change this. I have no idea how to edit a wiki and I don't want to destroy anything :-) Terra Prime Terra Prime means "Earth first", right? - Mitchz95 (talk) 21:28, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :Sort of. My Latin is quite rusty, but I think that if you wanted to say "Earth first" in Latin it would be "terra prima", or something like that. "Prime" is an English word descended from the Latin primus, prima, primum (in masculine, feminine and neuter), which means "first". So "Terra Prime" is sort of a mix of Latin and Latin-derived English. :But prima is an adjective, so "terra prima" would be closer to "the first Earth" than "Earth first". If "Earth first" means "Earth before all others", it might be better to consider "first" as an adverb — in which case "terra prius" would be better. I think. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 22:25, March 3, 2019 (UTC)